Opposite outcome
by deminio
Summary: He wants to get her out of his system. The problem is that there is only one option left. One that is either going to save him or destroy him...
1. Stitching

Hello everyone! :)

Another idea that came to me and I couldn't resist writing it :p Not a oneshot this time but not a long fic either. This one is going to be a three parter. It takes place early in season 5 but there are no particular spoilers since I'm not going to write any details about any of the episodes.  
House is trying to find a way to get Cameron out of his mind but it doesn't go exactly as planned...

I hope you will enjoy reading this story :)

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stitching**

Part 1/3

.

He is sitting in his big lounge chair, a glass of scotch in his right hand, his feet propped up on the footstool.

It is really quiet; something completely normal if you consider the fact that it is 2 o'clock in the morning.

He is in the same position for at least three hours now. He doesn't want to go home… His eyes are glued to the glass door.

He is contemplating whether or not to stand up and head for the ER, go find her.

Three hours and he still hasn't decided though.

He saw her that afternoon… she was with him, having lunch at the cafeteria. His eyes connected with hers and for some unknown reason he couldn't look away from her captivating green-blue eyes. It was like an invisible power was drawing him to her and he couldn't break that connection they shared.

Chase was saying something but she paid no attention. All she could do was look back, her gaze never wavering from his expressive blue eyes.

He hates that feeling he gets every time he is around her. He feels helpless… like there is nothing he can do to get away from her. He also hates the tinge of jealousy and possessiveness every time he sees her with another guy.

He desperately wants to make these feelings go away, make them disappear but whatever he does he just can't do it.

He wants to get her out of his system…

The only problem is that he doesn't know the way how. And he has started to hate himself for that too.

There is only one option left… One that it is either going to save him or destroy him.

His hold around the glass he is holding tightens; his eyes remain locked on the door.

He wants to be sure that this is his only way because after that there is going to be no way back.

He doesn't realize with how much force he is holding his glass until he hears it shatter in the palm of his hand.

He curses under his breath, feeling the pain shooting through his right hand and he drops the broken glass on the floor.

The blood drips from his hand to his thigh as he rests it there, sipping through the material of his jeans.

He studies the cut for a few moments and with a sigh he decides that he needs some help cleaning it up.

He grabs his cane that is resting on the floor next to his chair and heads for the ER. He knows she is there, he has memorized her shifts.

Not that he intended to do so, it just happened. Or at least that's what he says to himself...

He walks slowly to the elevators and pushes the button for the ER. Once he reaches his destination he finds her next to a bed, checking on a sleeping patient.

She turns away and her eyes connect immediately with his and then she sees the blood on his jeans just above his right thigh.

He immediately sees the fear and concern in her beautiful green-blue eyes.

"House what happened to you?" she asks and she can't hide the panic from her voice as she moves at once next to him in order to check him.

"Unclench Cameron, it's just my hand…" he explains and lifts up his right hand in order to show it to her.

She seems a little relaxed but the worry remains in her eyes.

"What happened?" she demands to know and he is taken a little aback by her tone but he doesn't say anything.

"I broke a glass, happy?" he asks sarcastically.

He can tell that she is angry with him now, angry that he scared her like that but he can't help himself from answering that way.

She looks intently into his eyes and for a moment he thinks that she can see straight to his soul so he looks away.

Without saying anything she places her hand on his bicep and leads him to a bed where she motions for him to sit down.

He decides that it isn't a good time to disagree with her so he sits down and hooks his cane at the edge of the bed.

She takes his hand in her smaller one and studies the cut. Although she is angry with him her touch is soft, delicate. His eyes are glued on the cut on his hand and he is trying to ignore the warm sensation he feels because of her proximity.

He curses under his breath for letting himself feel things like this just when her left hand traces the outline of the cut and she immediately pulls back, thinking that she hurt him.

"It's gonna need stitches…" she announces, never meeting his eyes.

"Oh goody!" he replies sarcastically and she glares at him.

"Maybe if you used your brain this wouldn't have happened." She states and before he can answer she is walking away from him in order to bring what she needs to clear the cut and stitch it.

She returns a few moments later with everything she needs and he studies the equipment with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asks when she sees what he is doing.

"I don't want stitches! How am I going to hold my cane?" he asks incredulously.

"You have two hands House. You can use it with your left one which, by the way, it's the correct one." She says and he frowns.

"I don't wanna…" he states childishly and he crosses his arms in front of his chest leaving a blood stain on his t-shirt.

"Damn it!" he swears and looks down at his t-shirt.

"That was one of my favorites!" he pouts and she just raises an eyebrow.

She extends her left hand and with a sigh he rests his right one on top of hers.

He keeps flinching when the antiseptic makes contact with the wound and she glares at him.

"Will you stop acting like a five year old?" she asks in frustration.

"But it hurts mommy." He replies in a high pitched tone making her roll her eyes.

"Just stay still… Or I'll send you to nurse Brenda." She threatens and he looks at her suspiciously.

"You are bluffing…" he accuses, raising an eyebrow.

"Try me." She shoots back, making a frown appear on his face again.

He stays still after that, not wanting to risk it and he just observes her as she tends to his wound.

She is careful, very thorough. Her touch is gentle although he knows that she is still angry at him for scaring her.

"God House, you are an idiot…" she mumbles as she continues cleaning the cut on his hand.

"Still think that I'm God?" he asks with a smirk but he can tell that she is not amused.

"Why did you do it this time?" she asks, lifting her head in order to look into his eyes.

He stays silent, just looking into her eyes. There are times that she still can't take his stare but she is not going to back down now. Her eyes never leave his. It's like an unofficial battle; the one who is going to back down first loses.

This time he is going to be the one to lose because he can't hold her gaze for any longer. He thinks that if he continues looking into the green-blue depths of her eyes he will see something that he can't bear or that he is going to give away something that she mustn't know.

So he looks away first…

When he sees her reaching for the needle he pulls back a little.

"You know what? I'm fine, I don't need stitches." He says surely and her hand wraps around his wrist firmly.

She stares at him with a look that says that if he moves he is going to regret it so he sits back down and lets her finish what she started.

She tries not to hurt him although she really wants to slap him for doing that to himself. Sometimes she thinks that he is chasing death, testing to find the limits and see how far he can go. The fact that infuriates her the most is that he is doing that to himself.

And she is afraid… afraid that there will be a time when he won't be able to cheat death like he has done so many times in the past. Afraid that one time he is going to pass the limits. She hates the fact that she still cares about him in this way but she can't help it…

His eyes have moved to her face, studying her as she works on his hand. They scan her face, trying to find out what she is thinking and if she is contemplating something about him.

"What are you thinking?" he asks, unable to hold the question before it leaves his lips.

She doesn't dare to look up, afraid that he is going to discover every thought just by looking into her eyes.

"I need to dress the cut too." She says and he looks at her intently.

_Definitely not what she was thinking… _he thinks as he looks at her.

"Look at me." He says seriously and although she hesitates at the beginning she lifts her eyes to meet his.

She is trying to hide any feeling from her eyes but she knows that she can't keep everything from him. By the look in his eyes she knows that he has seen something so she looks away before he can see anything more.

Her hand still holds his and she busies herself with the cut in order to avoid his gaze.

"I'm going to put a gauze around it and you are ready to go." She says and even she is surprised by the steadiness of her voice.

He nods and then watches her as she walks away and returns some time later.

She dresses the cut and studies her work for a moment or two before releasing his hand from her grasp.

"You can leave." She says without looking at him and starts to walk away but his hand circling her wrist stops her.

She sighs and turns around in order to look at him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"What were you thinking?" he asks again, looking intently at her.

She takes her time and just looks at him for a few moments before she answers.

"It's none of your business." She states confidently making him frown.

His hand still holds her wrist and he refuses to let go. He wants to figure this out but at the same time he is afraid to do so. At the same time he knows that if he continues this thing he will never get her out of his system.

"Can I have my hand back?" she asks and catches his attention again.

He drops her hand like he was burnt and grabs his cane.

He starts to walk away when her voice stops him.

"House…"

He turns around to look at her again and she sighs.

"Stop doing this… please…" she says in a low tone and he can sense the defeat in her tone.

He remembers that same sentence coming from her and he can't help the slight shiver that runs down his spine.

Without waiting for his answer she turns around and walks away leaving him behind watching her.

He knows that nothing good will come if he goes after her so he just walks back into his office.

He grabs his jacket and keys and although he knows that riding the bike with a stitched hand is a stupid thing to do but he does it anyway.

It was a rainy day, the road is slippery and his hand is in so much pain that he finds it hard to focus. So he isn't too surprised when he loses control of the bike and he finds himself on the asphalt…


	2. Treatment

Hello everyone :)

Chapter 2 is ready so you can find out what happens after the accident. Sorry for the cliffy on the first chapter :p I hope this one will make it up for you.  
Thank you all for your reviews! And of course thanks to everyone who reads this story :)

I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as well and that it won't dissapoint you :)  
On with the story then...

_**Discalimer:** I don't own House MD... _

* * *

**Chapter 2****: Treatment**

Part 2/3

.

She is in the locker rooms changing out of her work clothes when she feels her mobile phone vibrating.

She lets out a sigh and pulls it out of her pocket. She checks the screen and sees his name.

_House_

She sighs again and flips the phone open.

"What do you want?" she asks and at the same time she throws her stuff in her bag, preparing to head home.

"_I need a ride…" _his reply is in a low tone something that catches her attention but she doesn't quell on it for long.

"House, you call me at three o' clock in the morning and you want me to come and pick you up from God knows where because you are probably too drunk to find your way home?" she asks in exasperation.

"_Cameron…" _he starts but she doesn't let him explain.

"No House. Take a cab, call Wilson, call whoever else you want but I'm going home." She states and flips the phone shut before he can say something to change her mind.

She busies herself with her bag, shoving everything in and trying to stay as calm as possible. Something very hard to do…

She still doesn't know how he manages to do this to her. He infuriates her without even trying to do so. She thinks he has some kind of a natural talent to piss her off.

She sits down and buries her face in her hands, elbows resting on her knees.

She has tried so many times to protect herself, she has tried not to get affected by his whims but nothing has worked.

Her phone vibrating again catches her attention and although she knows it is him again she answers.

"What…"

"_I had an accident…" _he says before she can continue her sentence and for a moment or two she is speechless, she doesn't know what to say.

Is he joking? Is he serious? She doesn't know and she also can't stop the panic she is feeling.

"I swear that if this is some kind of a joke I will…"

"_I'm not joking…The road was slippery, I was running, my hand hurt like hell so I lost control of the bike. Will you just come and pick me up? I'm starting to feel a little dizzy…" _he says interrupting her again.

"Where are you?" she asks and now even he can sense the fear in her voice.

"_Just drive to my place. You'll see me…" _he explains.

"I'll be there in a while." She says and hangs up the phone.

She tosses it in her bag and after grabbing her jacket she bolts out of the hospital.

Her mind is on overdrive. She can't stop thinking and her mind always plays the worst case scenario in her head. She is scared that he is really injured, that the passing drivers won't see him and they will cause another accident, that he will lose his senses, that...

She can do nothing to ease the panic and fear she feels so she drives faster, willing to go to him as fast as possible. Her hands grip the stirring wheel so tightly that her knuckles have turned white.

She sees his bike on the right side of the road and she pulls over.

He is sitting on the ground just next to his bike. She kills the engine and runs to him faster than she thought possible.

In an instant she is kneeling down beside him, her eyes running over his body and face trying to evaluate his injuries.

"I'm fine…" he protests with a wave of his hand "I just ripped my stitches." He continues, bringing up his right hand.

"No House, you are not fine! You are crazy, that's what you are!" she yells and takes his hand in hers in order to see the damage he caused again.

"The road was-…" he starts but she cuts him off.

"I don't care about the road! I had just stitched your hand and you were idiot enough to ride your bike minutes later!" she shouts looking at him intently and it is at that time that she notices the blood on his left shoulder.

She reaches out and he flinches, a frown forming on his face.

She sighs and tries not to yell at him again, something really hard since he keeps hurting himself like that.

"Will you just tell me what happened?" she asks, her tone uneven, and he can sense that she is really angry at him again.

"It's nothing, ok? I was wearing my helmet and everything. I fell on my left side and hurt my shoulder, nothing else. I just need a ride home." He states and brings a hand up to rub his face.

She studies him for some moments but isn't convinced. She knows that if she just drops him off at his place he will pretend that everything is ok, he'll take a shot of morphine and he will go to bed.

So she has to find another way to get him to the hospital or at least find a way to examine him.

"Fine, I'll just take you to your place." She says, trying to sound nonchalant but he raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"Where is the catch?" he asks, looking intently at her.

"No catch. You say you are not in pain so I'll just take it. Now, are you going to come?" she asks and she stands up, extending her hand for him to take.

His eyes dart from her face to her hand.

"I'm not going to stay here forever." She announces and he frowns.

Would she really leave him like that?

He contemplates which hand to use. The right one is bleeding and is in a lot of pain but if he uses his left one his shoulder is going to kill him.

He decides on the right one and the moment he extends it she raises an eyebrow.

He thinks that she saw right through him so he extends his other hand with a roll of his eyes and a scoff.

She catches his hand in hers and she immediately notices the grimace of pain on his face. She tries not to back down and she helps him stand up a little more forcefully than he expected and his shoulder collides with hers as he tries to sit up straight.

"Fuck!" he exclaims and his right hand comes to rest on his shoulder.

He doesn't know what hurts the most.

His thigh is killing him, he wants to rip his hand off and his shoulder is a lot worse than he originally thought.

"You are fine, huh?" she asks in irritation and looks at him angrily.

He is breathing heavily and he refuses to look into her eyes. He doesn't want to acknowledge that she is right.

He rests his left hand on her shoulder, trying to steady himself and he leans to her.

"That's it, we are going to the hospital." She says and his hand squeezes her shoulder, making her look at him.

"No hospital, just take me home…" he says in a low tone, his eyes connecting with hers.

She is not accustomed to the look she finds in his blue eyes and she hates herself for even thinking of taking him home.

"House, you need to be checked out." She says and she moves in order to stand in front of him.

"You are a doctor too, just take me home. You will find everything you need to examine me and do whatever you want there." He says seriously.

She sighs and for some moments she just looks at him, her green-blue eyes connected with his blue ones.

She hates the fact that she is going to cave again but this time she is going to do it on her own terms.

"Fine… but if I say that you need to go to the hospital after I examine you you will not disagree with me. If you even think of doing something like that I swear I will drug you and carry you to the hospital myself." She states in a grave tone.

He knows that nothing good will come if he disagrees so he just nods his head. He is in too much pain to protest right now anyway.

He drapes his arm over her shoulders and she helps him walk to her car. She guides him in, carefully not to hurt him, and he sits in the passenger's sit.

She closes the door and moves to the driver's side.

She takes a moment to pull herself together before getting into the car herself.

She turns to look at him, his eyes are closed and his head is tilted to the left. He seems in a lot of pain and she desperately wants to reach out and caress his cheek but she doesn't do it.

She starts the car and drives to his place.

They arrive a few minutes later and after she helps him out of the car and into his apartment she goes straight to the first aid kit he keeps in the bathroom.

Thankfully he has everything she needs and after gathering the things she wants she goes back to the living room.

He is sitting on the couch, his right leg propped up on the coffee table.

She sits down next to him and he opens his eyes in order to look at her.

"I need you to take of your jacket and t-shirt." She says and he raises an eyebrow.

"If all you wanted to do was see me naked you could have just asked." He replies with a smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine, next time I will. Now take them off." She says seriously.

He exhales loudly and he sits up straight.

"I need a hand. I used to have two but now I have a small problem." He says looking at her expectantly.

She moves closer to him and she helps him remove the articles of clothing.

He hisses in pain and she stops, not wanting to hurt him again.

"Will you just pull it off? We will finish tomorrow if you stop every time I frown or hiss." He says feigning annoyance.

She glares at him and she pulls his jacket off in one swift movement.

"Damn it Cameron!" he yells in pain and she just looks at him trying to hide the concern from her eyes.

"You just told me to pull it off." She explains and he sighs.

"Try not to pull of my arm when you remove the t-shirt…" he says pointedly.

"I'll try." She replies and she helps him remove his t-shirt carefully this time revealing his bare chest.

He doesn't know how she does that. How she can be so distant when she talks or looks at him when at the same time her touch says a completely different story.

She studies the injury on his left shoulder and arm, her fingers gliding down his arm.

Her touch is so soft and gentle as she inspects his injuries and he can't help but look at her. His eyes are glued on her form; they travel from her fingers on his arm to her face.

God he has missed her. He really has… not that he will admit that to anyone.

She lets out a sigh and he looks away, not wanting to meet her eyes, afraid of what he will find there.

"Thankfully this doesn't need stitches." She says, her eyes never meeting his.

"I'm going to clean it up and dress it. Then I'm going to stitch your hand again. Anything else I must know about?" she asks and finally turns to look at him.

"Nope, just these minor things." He says sarcastically.

"Don't infuriate me more." She warns and he is wise enough not to answer.

She busies herself with his injuries in order to not start yelling at him again. She can barely hold her anger.

She still can't believe that he did something so stupid. He could have killed himself for acting so immaturely and now he makes jokes about it!

One of these days she is really going to let everything out. She doesn't know where this will lead them. And she isn't sure if she wants to find out.

She finishes with his shoulder and then she moves her attention to his right hand. He rests his hand on her thigh while she stitches it for the second time that day.

His eyes travel to her face now that he knows that she is not going to look at him.

He knows that she is trying to hold back and not yell at him for scaring her like that for the second time in one day. And, to be honest, he thinks that she has every right to start yelling at him. He doesn't want to know where that came from but he knows it's true.

He sighs and her eyes dart to his face, connecting with his.

He is captivated by her eyes for a moment and he can't look away but then he remembers that he has no right to think the things that are going through his mind so he looks away.

Her eyes return to his hand and she finishes stitching it up. She dresses the cut again and she holds his hands some moments more than necessary before letting go. He doesn't say anything though…

"I need some morphine too." He says the moment she lets go off his hand.

She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, her eyes boring holes into his and he knows this wasn't the right thing to say.

"Maybe you should have thought better before riding the bike. I'm not giving you any morphine. And I'm taking it with me." She states seriously and he is starting to get angry himself.

"I'm in pain, the Vicodin will do nothing tonight!" he shouts at her, sitting up straight on the couch.

"I don't care House!" she shouts back, her gaze so intense that anyone else would have backed down. But not him...

"You are lying!" he yells, never looking away.

"God House, stop that!" she says, her eyes always connected with his.

"Stop what?"

"Just stop!" she yells and she buries her head in her hands, walking away from him.

He stands up with a lot of effort, ignoring the pain that shoots through his right thigh, and he walks close to her.

"Are you done repeating the same sentence?" he asks sarcastically and she drops her hands by her sides in order to be able to see him.

"You know, for a genius you are really stupid." She says in a gravely low tone and it alarms him.

They went from yelling to dead serious in seconds and it scares him because he is not sure if he can handle what's to follow.

"And you are repeating yourself again!" he states, trying to make her yell again, infuriate her more so that she will leave him alone.

The pain he is feeling everywhere and having her so close is a very bad combination.

"I am the one repeating myself? You are trying to die over and over again!" she says, her voice starting to rise again.

"What?" he asks incredulously, not knowing where this conversation is going.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You get shot, you electrocute yourself, you pump your body full of blood that could kill you, you break glasses with your hands, you ride that damn bike when you are in no condition to do so and many, many more… Do you want me to continue?"

She is yelling again now. But it isn't what he really wanted. He wanted to infuriate her, make her leave but she is saying things that he doesn't want to hear.

"Stop…" he says in a low tone but she is too angry to do that now.

"No House! You are going to listen to this whether you like it or not! You can't risk your life like that! Stop! Stop chasing death every time you are bored, stop testing the limits, stop trying to find how far you can go because one time you won't manage to escape! There will be a time when you will… you will…"

She can't complete her sentence. She can't even think of it let alone say it out loud. She finds it hard to breathe and when she looks up he is right in front of her. With every word she said he took a step forward 'til he was just in front of her.

"Cameron…" he says her name, trying to make her look at him and start breathing again but she doesn't seem to be able to do so.

His left hand glides down her arm and that's when she breaks down. She feels the tears falling from her eyes and she starts sobbing.

He says her name again but she doesn't listen. Her hands rest on his bare chest and she leans forward until her forehead is resting against his chest.

"Allison… breathe." He thinks that her first name is going to catch her attention and he isn't wrong.

Her sobs subside a little and she lifts her head in order to look into his eyes.

When her eyes meet his he thinks that his heart is going to either stop or jump out of his chet by the emotion he sees in her beautiful green-blue eyes.

"Please stop doing this… stop trying to prove that you are invincible because you aren't and one time you will not manage to cheat death as you always do. If you don't do it for yourself then do it for the people that love you…"

She is talking and crying and he can't hear all these things anymore so he does the first thing that comes to mind in order to stop her.

He crashes his lips on hers, kissing her with all the fervor and built up passion. She is taken aback at first, staying motionless but after a few moments of hesitation she is kissing him back with the same amount of passion.

Her hands glide down his naked chest and then come to wrap around his waist, holding him as close to her as possible. He leans on her and despite the pain he feels his left arm wraps around her waist, pressing her body to his.

His right hand laces through her hair as he continues kissing her passionately. His left hand finds its way under the blouse she is wearing and she moans when she feels his hand caressing her skin.

She hugs him tighter, her hands glide up and down his back and for a moment he thinks he is dreaming because he would never do this, not in his right mind anyway.

But then he feels her hands gliding lower and he stops thinking all together. This is too good to make it stop. So he decides one time to just feel no matter what the cost will be.

"Bedroom…" he manages to mumble through kisses and her hands return on his chest.

"House, you are in pain… Your shoulder, your hand…" she replies but he claims her lips again, not letting her continue.

"Screw them, I need this… I need you…" he says before he can stop himself and he knows that he has let out more than he intended to but he doesn't have the time to think.

She nods and she helps him walk to his bedroom.

The moment they are in he moves so that he is standing in front of her and he walks towards the bed.

Her knees hit the mattress and she falls on the bed with him following close behind.

He falls on top of her and he curses under his breath as his shoulder collides with hers and it hurts a lot more than he expected it would.

Her fingers on his forehead make him open his eyes and he looks straight into her amazing green-blue ones.

He claims her lips with his again but this time the kiss is slow, testing, experiencing everything.

Her hands glide down his naked back as they continue kissing softly, gently, like they have all the time in the world.

He knows that if his brain takes over he will run out of the door so he does everything he can to just feel.

He has her out of her clothes in no time and she helps him remove his jeans and boxers before he returns on top of her.

Her legs wrap around his waist and he groans when he feels her. His left hand runs up and down her thigh, ignoring completely the pain he feels.

He continues kissing her, his lips try to reach every part of her body. He wants to memorize every part, every scar, every freckle of her gorgeous body and face.

He pulls back and looks at her. Her eyes are closed, her face flushed and her breathing is labored.

He is mesmerized by the sight in front of him but he snaps out of it moments later. He wants to feel everything…

"You on anything?" he asks and she nods, not trusting her voice.

Her eyes open and connect with his and for some reason he can't look away. It's like looking into something forbidden and he can't look away. He doesn't want to look away…

Her right hand rests over his racing heart while the other one is on his sweaty back. He can't wait any longer so he slides into her ready warmth, his eyes connected with hers.

_Big mistakes… _he thinks as he finds himself unable to look away again. He can see everything in her eyes. Everything she feels is at the open for him to see. Lust, passion, love…

He doesn't know what his eyes tell her, what they let on. He is almost sure that they are similar to hers…

She surprises him and she closes her eyes first, breaking their contact.

He sets a slow rhythm, moving in and out of her purposefully with deep and even thrusts. But soon he needs more, they both need more and he increases the pace. She meets his every thrust, her hands glide down his sweaty back and she moans with every thrust.

His leg is hurting like hell, his shoulder and right hand are in agonizing pain but he isn't going to stop. This… this is heaven, he needs this, he needs her…

Her moans spur him on further and he thrusts hard and fast making her cry out.

His hand travels between their joined bodies and the moment he finds her clit she cries out again.

His eyes scan her face, mapping her reaction to every move he makes, storing everything in his memory in case he doesn't get to do this again.

He doesn't want to be thinking about this. He can't bear the thought of not being with her again like this. She is addictive, just like his Vicodin but so much better…

He shakes his head, trying to chase those thoughts away and he concentrates on her and only her.

A few hard thrusts later and she comes, screaming out his name. His _first _name…

It's like she is coming repeatedly, her walls quiver around him with so much force that he can't hold back any longer.

He comes hard, giving everything he has to give and he collapses on top of her, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

Her hands continue moving up and down his back in a soothing manner until their breathing has returned to normal.

He doesn't want to move. He doesn't want to leave from his position but he is in a lot of pain and he has to.

He pulls back and rolls on his back. She turns on her side and it is then that she notices the blooded gauze on his shoulder.

"I need to change this…" she mumbles, deciding to completely ignore what has just happened between them.

She knows that bringing it up right after it happened will lead them nowhere but to another verbal argument so she decides to focus on something else.

She returns fully dressed and she changes the gauze. She cleans the injury again and she dresses it.

"They are going to need changing every day." She says and he nods, not knowing what else to do.

They stay silent after that, the silence killing both of them but they don't know what to say.

"I'm gonna head home." She announces and he frowns.

He doesn't want her to leave, not like that.

He reaches out without thinking and his fingers circle her wrist.

"It's late. Just sleep here…" he says and before she can see anything in his blue eyes he looks away and pulls the blanket over his body.

His eyes are closed and he expects to hear her walking away but she doesn't.

The first thing he hears is a sigh and then she changes in one of his t-shirts and crawls into bed. She leaves a big expanse of mattress between them and she pulls the blanket over her body as well.

He thinks that if he turns around he will be able to take her into his arms but he doesn't do it.

She thinks that if she turns around she will be straight into his arms but she doesn't do it either.

They just fall asleep like this, their backs turned to each other.

He wakes up an hour later and immediately reaches out for his pills. He dry swallows two and he lies on his back again. He turns his head to the left and he sees her there.

She is asleep on her right side, her face just inches away from his. She seems so peaceful that he thinks she is an angel. He is sure that she is the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on.

He lets out a sigh and he drops a kiss on her forehead. It wasn't supposed to be like this. After this he was supposed to be able to move on but the only thing that happened is that she managed to crawl under his skin.

He lets out another sigh and he closes his eyes, falling asleep moments later after the pills kick in.

The next time he wakes up she is gone…


	3. Healing

Hello everyone! :)

I know it's been a while since I last updated my fics but I've been a little busy. So, now that I've found some time I finally finished the last chapter of this fic. It's not exactly the end, there is also going to be an epilogue to this one ;)

As for my other fic, 'His future', I'm a little stuck but I'm sure I'm going to find out what to write eventually... I hope :p

Thank you all so much for reading this story and taking the time to review and tell me your opinions!  
I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well :)

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Chapter 3****: Healing**

Part 3/3

.

He is sitting in his big lounge chair once again. It's been a week since the night of the accident and he hasn't spoken to her. He hasn't even seen her.

He doesn't know if he is the one avoiding her or if she is the one doing it. Maybe it's a little bit of both…

The only thing he knows is that he feels awful. Although his injuries are healing well he is still in more pain than normal. He feels tired, exhausted. The fact that he hasn't slept since that night isn't helping him at all…

That night is torturing him. The moment he closes his eyes he sees her. It doesn't matter where he is; he always sees her eyes, her face, her body writhing in pleasure beneath his. And then his eyes snap open again and he forgets about sleep completely.

So he spends the nights downing pills, scotch and playing his piano. Trying to forget her and sooth the pain that tortures him but to no avail. She still haunts him, even when he is awake.

That's why he is in his office. Because he thinks that if he has a case in his mind he is going to stop thinking about her for some time. But even that isn't working this time…

He groans and rubs his hand over his face. His eyes open and he looks around the room, checking if he is alone.

When he is sure that no one is around he opens the last drawer and he retrieves a small wooden box.

He opens it and pulls out a bottle of morphine and a syringe. He knows that what he is doing is wrong, he is a doctor, but he doesn't care. All he wants at that moment is some hours of sleep.

He wants to alleviate the pain, to feel completely numb. He wants to erase that feeling of emptiness and pain that he feels. He wants to feel nothing, both physically and mentally…

He is ready to fill the syringe when he hears a knock on the glass door.

"House! What the hell are you doing?" Wilson asks in concern and immediately rashes to his side.

"I'm in pain…" House replies through greeted teeth and he continues his task but Wilson takes the syringe and morphine away from him.

"Hey, I need this!" he protests and he stands up abruptly, something that he regrets immediately when the pain shots through his thigh and right hand.

He frowns and sits back down slowly.

"Are you trying to kill yourself again?" Wilson asks in disbelief, looking at his friend with narrowed eyes.

"Just give me the damn morphine Wilson; I don't need a lecture right now." He says, glaring at his friend who studies him.

"What's wrong with you?" Wilson asks in frustration but House isn't ready to back down yet.

"I'm in pain! Wanna see?" he yells, pointing at his shoulder and thigh.

"You look like you haven't slept in days House!"

"That's because I haven't slept!" he shouts back, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Will you just…" he starts but Wilson cuts him off.

"No, I won't unless you tell me what happened! You are in pain all the time as you say but now you look like hell which means that something else has happened too. I want to know the reason!" Wilson demands making House sigh.

He knows he is not going to get away unless he admits what happened. He closes his eyes and leans back. He takes as long as he can although he knows that he managed to irritate Wilson again.

"Talk to me!" Wilson yells making him snap out of his thoughts.

"I had sex with Cameron, ok?" he yells, looking straight into his friends eyes who is speechless for some moments.

"You did what?" he asks in disbelief.

House rolls his eyes and rests his elbows on his knees leaning forward.

"I had sex with Cameron…" he repeats and his voice is lower this time, like he is hiding something, like he is not telling the whole truth.

Wilson studies his friend. He doesn't make eye contact and Wilson knows that he isn't telling him everything.

He sits on a chair in front of House's desk and waits.

House looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to leave now that you got the big news?" he asks, glaring at him.

"I didn't get the whole story." He replies calmly and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Which part of 'we had sex' don't you understand?" he asks in frustration, his eyes glued to Wilson's.

"I only knew about the accident and the fact that she took care of your injuries. The fact that you didn't mention the rest makes me think…"

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you! Because you would make a big deal out of it!" House yells again and Wilson knows that he hit the nail straight on the head.

"I still don't have the whole story." Wilson replies and House seems to be really frustrated.

"Want the whole story? Fine! I called her, she picked me up, she cleaned my injuries and then she started talking about feelings so I had to shut her up and I kissed her! We ended up in my bed, we made… had sex and when I woke up she was gone! Happy now?" he asks and his voice is rising with every word that escapes his lips.

Wilson is happy. Very happy because that little slip didn't go unnoticed by him although House tried to save it. A little smirk finds its way to his lips making House even angrier.

"What now?" he demands to know.

"You were going to say that you made love weren't you?" he asks like he found out the best kept secret in the world. And maybe he did…

House groans and averts his gaze.

"Look, if you want the juicy details go find Allis… Cameron. Damn it!" he exclaims making the smirk return on Wilson's lips.

"You are in love with her." He states looking intently at his friend.

"Will you just give me my morphine and get out of here?" House asks, extending his hand.

Wilson sighs knowing that it's time to get out and leave his friend to self-destruct but not before he says the last word.

He hands the syringe back to House but doesn't let it go.

House looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Talk to her…" he says like he knows something and House looks at him questioningly.

"I'm not a psychologist but I know when someone is in pain. And I don't mean physical pain. Right now I know that you are both a mess." He says and lets go of the syringe.

"Talk to her!" he yells as he walks out of the office, leaving a dumbstruck House behind.

No, this cant' be. He is just messing with his head. If she was really feeling the same things as he was she would have gone to find him, she would have tried to make him talk, to…

He stops thinking of what she would have done because he suddenly remembers that she would have done all these things when she started working for him. Those are the things she would have done in the past.

Now she has become as stubborn as he is and she is going to do absolutely nothing.

He knows it's his fault but he doesn't know what to do to fix this.

He puts the syringe carefully on the desk and he leans back, forgetting all about the morphine as he thinks what he has done to her.

He thinks that he pushed her away so many times in the past that maybe this time, the time that he needs her the most she is not going to return to him.

It's a painful realization and it hits him so hard that he thinks he can't breathe for a moment.

His eyes close and he doesn't know what to do. Maybe he finally managed to break her completely. He hates himself at that moment and the only thing he can do is sit there, eyes closed and thinking what he has done.

**xOxOx**

"Can we talk?" asks Wilson, standing right behind Cameron, making her jump in surprise by his sudden appearance.

"Wilson! You scared me…" she says, placing her hand over her racing heart.

"Sorry… I just needed your help." He says apologetically.

Cameron studies him for a while and then nods.

"I went by House's office…" he starts but he doesn't get to finish his sentence.

"I don't care." She says calmly, raising her hand as a sign for him to stop, but her eyes say a completely different story.

"Oook, then let him take morphine like it's candy." He says and starts walking away, knowing full well that she isn't going to let him leave.

"Wait! What do you mean?" she asks, her hand resting on his bicep.

"He hasn't slept in a week, he is exhausted and in pain. And I don't mean only physical pain." He says looking at her pointedly and at that moment she knows that House told him everything.

She lets out a sigh and drops her gaze to the floor.

"He won't listen to me. I think you are the only one that can kick some sense in him." He says in a low tone.

"I think I'm the last person he wants to see right now…" she admits and Wilson uses his hand in order to tilt her head and meet her eyes.

"I think you are the only one he wants to see." He says with a reassuring smile.

She smiles weakly and she gives a nod.

"I'll go take the morphine from him…" she says and after informing her staff that she is going to be away for a while she makes her way to his office.

**xOxOx**

He hasn't moved from that position for at least twenty minutes. His mind is on overdrive once again and he wants to make it stop because every time she manages to invade his every thought.

He looks at the syringe of morphine on his desk and he knows that if he doesn't use it now he is going to go crazy.

He takes it in his hand and looks at it for at least two minutes but he doesn't get to use it because he hears her voice.

"Put the morphine down now." She says and his eyes connect with hers.

"My morphine, I'm going to do whatever I want." He says stubbornly and he looks at his arm.

She walks close to him and takes the syringe from his hand throwing it on the desk.

"I need this!" he exclaims but she doesn't seem to listen to him.

"I don't care! You have enough drugs flowing through your system I'm not going to let you add more!" she shouts and he knows he has managed to infuriate her again.

But this time he wants to do it. Because he thinks it's the only way she will admit that she needs him.

So he tries to infuriate her even more and see who is going to crack first.

"Exactly, **my **system, why do you care?" he asks and his own voice starts to rise as well.

"Don't start again." She says warningly, looking intently at him.

"Don't start what? I need the morphine!"

"Find another way to deal with your problems than overdosing." She replies hotly and he laughs ironically.

"My problems? This is your entire fault!" he accuses and she freezes. She doesn't know what to say because she doesn't know what he really means.

And after his last sentence he freezes too. He said too much and he knows it but now that he started he is not going to back down.

She just looks at him for a few moments before she is able to speak again.

"I don't understand…" she says taking a step back in order to create more space between them.

But before she can move out of his reach he circles his fingers around her wrist and pulls her closer again.

"Cut the crap, you know full well what I'm talking about because frankly, I don't think you have slept at all as well." He states, his voice gravely low.

She tries to ignore the fluttering in the pit of her stomach but it's useless.

"I still don't know what you mean." She says as calmly as she can, but the truth is that she knows full well what he means.

"Are you kidding me Allison? I haven't slept in a week! I close my eyes and I see you everywhere, I'm constantly in pain and no matter what I take the pain stays there and it refuses to go away! And that's because of you, damn it!" he yells at her and for the first time she sees the pained expression in his eyes.

Who is she trying to kid? She knows exactly how he feels because she feels exactly the same…

He let's go of her wrist and he leans back. His eyes are closed and he expects her to leave but he doesn't hear anything.

When he opens his eyes she is still there, looking straight into his eyes.

She takes two steps forward and is standing right between his parted thighs.

"I know exactly what you mean…" she whispers and he leans forward again.

He looks up into her eyes and sees the truth shining in her beautiful green-blue orbs. At that moment he knows that Wilson was right.

Just by the look in her eyes he knows how much she loves him and he can't hold back anymore.

He reaches out and wraps his arms around her waist bringing her impossibly closer to him. He rests his head against her flat stomach and she laces her fingers through his hair.

He lets out a breath and he just stays there, listening to her heartbeat. It seems to have a soothing affect on him and he is surprised. No one else had this affect on him before…

His eyes close and his embrace tightens around her body.

She leans down and places a kiss on the top of his head and she feels him smile against her stomach.

"Are you in a lot of a pain?" she whispers, her fingers running through his hair.

"If I say yes are you going to kiss it and make it better?" he asks, never moving from his position, and a small laugh escapes her lips.

"I'll think about it…" she replies.

Suddenly he gets up and without letting her go he starts walking towards the couch.

"We are at work." She reasons with a raised eyebrow but he doesn't stop.

"Relax, we are just going to sleep." He replies pushing her down so that she is sitting on the couch and then he sits right next to her.

"We are at work." She repeats with a small smirk making him roll his eyes.

"We are off the clock." He says, pointing at the clock on the wall.

She lets out a sigh knowing full well that she is going to cave in.

"Come on…" he mumbles, his lips finding their way to her neck.

She leans to him and soon he has her lying on the couch. His back is resting against the back of the couch and she is lying in front of him. She is pillowing his bicep and is looking straight into his eyes.

She moves a little so that her lips brush lightly against his but soon it's not enough so she lets him kiss her fully on the lips.

It's a slow, tender kiss that catches her off guard at first but soon she kisses him back with the same amount of tenderness.

"I think I can sleep now…" he mumbles sleepily when she breaks the kiss.

"Mhm…" she mumbles back and he chuckles.

"Sooo, this is us trying to be civilized adults and begin a relationship?" she asks after a few silent moments and he snorts.

"What a way to put it…" he replies.

"How would you put it?"

"Well… I don't know. We are keeping what you said for the time being because I'm too tired to think." He murmurs and he feels her nod.

She closes her eyes and he places a soft kiss on her forehead making her smile.

She drops a small kiss on his chest and he wraps his arms around her body, holding her close.

And for the first time in a week they fall into an easy slumber, both feeling content in the arms of the other.

Wilson walks into his friend's office two hours later and sees him with his other friend sleeping peacefully on the couch.

A small smile finds its way to his lips and he closes the door quietly leaving his friends continue their sleep.

And for the first time after all the tragedies in his best friend's life he thinks that House has finally found the one thing that is going to make his life worthwhile…


	4. Epilogue

Hello everyone!

Sooo, the epilogue I had promised you is finally finished :) Sorry for taking so long to complete this but I had a little problem.. I knew how I wanted to begin and end this but I didn't know what to write in the middle. :p But I fianally figured it out so here it is!

Thank you all for reading this story and for droping a comment to tell me what you think, I really like reading your opinions :)  
I hope you will enjoy reading the epilogue of the story as well!

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Epilogue**

.

"What are we doing?" she inquires looking at him with her best inquisitive stare.

"We are hiding." He replies like it's the most natural thing in the world.

She studies him for a while but follows him anyway. They walk together as quietly as they can and head to his office again.

"Who are we hiding from?" she asks in a whisper and he turns to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"From your mother of course!" he exclaims making her giggle.

"So, we are playing hide and seek." She guesses and he pauses.

"Kind of…" he replies and they sneak into his office.

He sits behind his desk and she sits on a chair next to his. He hands her the coloring book that rests on his desk and she gives him a wide grin. He smiles back and he switches the TV on.

"So, is mommy looking for us?" she asks after some silent minutes.

"Of course she is! She wants to send us to the clinic!" he says incredulously and she laughs.

"No Uncle Greg, she wants to send you to the clinic!" she says seriously and he pouts.

"See, this is unfair! It's always me she is after!" he accuses and she laughs again.

"Because you are the doctor." She replies, a smile on her lips.

He pretends to think about it for a while and he rubs his fingers over his chin.

"Fine, I give up. You are right kiddo." He says feigning defeat and he ruffles the little girl's hair.

She squeals and tries to take his hand away from her head.

"Uncle Greg!" she says through laughter and he stops and looks at her with a smirk.

"Ok, I think you can continue drawing and I can continue watching." He states and turns his attention at the TV again but he knows that she is still looking at him.

He looks at her again and he finds her looking back at him with her best puppy-dog eyes.

He sighs theatrically and pulls two lollipops out of his jacket pocket.

"Don't tell your mother because then I will spend the rest of the day in the clinic for giving you candy before lunch." He says in a serious tone and she nods vigorously, accepting the lollipop.

He pops the other lollipop into his mouth and then he looks back at the TV.

The silence doesn't last long though because Cuddy comes into the office, yelling his name.

"I think she found us…" she whispers and he groans, burying his face in his hands.

"I can see you." Cuddy says, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

"Really? Damn, and I thought this was a good hiding place." He quips and she rolls her eyes.

"Do we get to look for you now?" the little girl asks expectantly.

Cuddy looks at her questioningly and House smirks.

"Uncle Greg said that we were kind of playing hide and seek." She explains and it is then that she understands.

"Will you stop corrupting my daughter?" she asks, looking straight into his eyes.

"Sorry, can't do." He replies, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"What does corrupt mean?" she asks looking at House expectantly.

"It means that I give you too many candy." He replies before Cuddy can say anything.

"Oooh… He hasn't corrupted me a lot mommy; he just gave me one lollipop today." She says seriously and Cuddy can't help but smile at her daughter.

"Then he is off the hook… for today." She replies looking at him when she says the last sentence.

"Goody!" he says clapping his hands together.

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes Hannah, we have to head home." Cuddy says and the little girl nods.

"Can't I stay with Uncle Greg or with daddy?" she asks pleadingly.

"Nope. And besides daddy is already at home." She says and Hannah starts gathering her coloring book and markers.

She hugs House and gives him a kiss on the cheek and then takes her mother's hand.

"Bye Uncle Greg, I'll see you tonight!" she says with a big smile and House nods and waves at her.

"Why? What will happen tonight?" He asks and Cuddy smirks.

"You are babysitting tonight." She says matter-of-factly and he looks at her inquisitively.

"Really?" he asks and Hannah nods.

"Uncle Greg did you forget it?"

"Maybe it slipped my mind." He replies, making a face and Hannah giggles.

Cuddy sighs and takes Hannah's bag in her hand.

"Thank God you have Allison. Goodnight House." She says and he smirks.

"Night Cuddles!" he replies and he watches as they walk away.

**xOxOx**

"Why are we babysitting tonight?" he asks the moment he enters the house.

She quirks an eyebrow and studies him for a moment.

"Because James and Lisa have a wedding to attend and they have to leave tonight." She replies and it is his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"It's a shame… I really wanted to have my wicked way with you." He says, waggling his eyebrows and moving closer to her in order to wrap an arm around her waist lazily.

Before she has time to react his lips attach on her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on the skin there.

Her arms wrap around his waist and hold him tightly, giving in to him completely.

She tilts her head to the right, giving him better access, and he wastes no time taking advantage of that.

His lips find their way to her pulse point and drop a small kiss there and then they leave feather light kisses on their way to her lips.

He claims her lips with his in a slow kiss and he wraps both his arms around her waist, dropping his cane on the floor and bringing her body impossibly closer to his 'til there is no space between them.

He hears her moan when he grinds his hips into hers and he smirks smugly against her lips.

"Do I have time or are you going to make me stop?" he whispers and he knows that even if they didn't have time she wouldn't have stopped him.

"If you don't finish what you started I'm going to get really mad." She warns and he smirks.

"Kinky, I like it." He replies and starts walking towards their bedroom, his arms always around her waist.

"How much time do I have then?" he says in low tone that sends shivers down her spine.

"An hour…" she mumbles distractedly, her eyes darting to his lips.

"Enough for now." He states and claims her lips again in a passionate kiss leaving them both breathless.

They move slowly to the bedroom, their lips always locked together as they try not to stumble and fall on the flour.

She has already unbuttoned his shirt and she is trying to get it off but she can't since he refuses to let go of her.

She groans in displeasure and he pulls back in order to look at her, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"In a hurry, aren't we?" he asks and he releases her for a minute in order to take of his shirt and t-shirt.

"Much better." She comments and her hands come to rest on his bare chest while his arms wrap around her body again and their lips lock together.

They finally reach the bedroom and tumble on the bed together.

He lands on top of her, letting out a hiss as his thigh connects a little harder than he intended on the mattress but before she can say anything his lips are on hers, silencing her.

His hand glides under the blouse she is wearing, caressing her soft skin and she arches her body into his touch wanting more of this, more of him…

He removes her blouse with her help, revealing her lacy bra and he starts kissing from her collarbone, between her breasts until he reaches the hem of her jeans.

He looks up at her with a mischievous look and he unzips her jeans, pulling them down her legs.

His eyes connect with her green-blue ones and he gives her a small smile before pulling her panties down and dropping them on the floor along with her jeans.

"You are too dressed for my liking…" she says in a sultry tone and she makes him lie on his back.

She has him out of his jeans and boxers in no time and her eyes travel over his body appreciatively.

"I thought we didn't have time." He states with a smirk and she rolls her eyes.

She has no time to say anything because he drags her to him and he makes her straddle his hips.

His hand unhooks her bra and he throws it on the floor and he has her right where he wants her. Naked in his arms…

She kisses his lips softly, her hands lace through his hair and she slowly moves her hips to his, taking him in inch by inch and making him groan. This slow pace is almost torturing and she knows it very well.

She starts moving slowly, deliberately on top of him, wanting to drive him crazy and she isn't far away from her goal. She can tell that he is starting to get really frustrated.

"Are you gonna move?" he asks, frustration evident in his voice but she just smiles innocently at him. He still hasn't figured out how she manages to pull off a smile like this when they are doing that.

She places kisses all over his bare chest, starting from his collarbone and moving to his neck and to that spot that makes him shiver every time.

She never seizes her movements above him and his arms wrap tightly around her waist when she starts flexing her inner muscles.

He buries his head in the crook of her neck and he holds her against his body.

"You know what? I've had enough." He says through panted breaths and he flips them over so that he is on top of her and in charge now.

She looks straight into his blue eyes and she kisses his lips softly.

His fingers lace with hers and he brings her hands over her head, pinning them to the bed.

He starts moving this time in a fast and hard rhythm that has them both gasping for breath a few minutes later. Their joined hands dig into the mattress and he thrusts deeply inside her.

Her moans grow louder by the minute and his left hand leaves hers in order to trail a path from her neck to her breast and it finally reaches the point where their bodies are joined.

"Greg…" she mumbles his name before he even touches her and he smirks smugly.

He teases her with quick touches and she protests in frustration, biting his shoulder.

He lets go of her other hand too letting her touch him like she wants to and he claims her lips with his.

Her hands glide up and down his back and he starts teasing her again.

"Greg, please…" she manages to say and he knows that it's time to end the games.

He starts thrusting with the all the power he has left making her cry out and he adds to her sensation when he starts to rub her clit in circles.

She moans loudly and soon it is too much to bear and she is tumbling over the edge with his name on her lips. He follows moments later and he drops his head on her shoulder, placing a small kiss there.

Her hands move in a soothing manner over his back and arms and he sighs contently.

"See? It's much better when you move…" he mumbles and she smiles.

She kisses his temple and she drags the blanket over their bodies.

"We need to get up… Lisa and James will drop Hannah off in a while." She says in a low tone.

"When did I agree to this?" he asks running his stubbled chin over her collarbone and then placing sloppy kisses on the skin there.

"Last week…" she replies a little distractedly.

"Last week when?" he asks and moves his hand in order to cup her breast.

"When you were with Hannah outside the clinic and you were diagnosing patients together." She replies and lets out a moan as his hand massages her breast.

"I think I had too many candies that day, didn't know what I was saying." He replies with a smirk, very pleased at the reaction he managed to draw from her.

She realizes his plan when he starts kissing his way to her stomach.

"Ok, as much as I'd like you to continue you can't." she states seriously and she pushes him off of her making him groan in displeasure this time.

She takes her clothes and heads straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Get dressed!" she yells through the closed door but instead of that he just lies on his stomach and buries his head under the pillow.

**xOxOx**

Thirty minutes later and the door bell rings.

Cameron goes to open the door while House remains sitting on the couch in front of the TV without even turning to see.

He can hear talking and after some minutes the door closes again and he hears someone running towards his place.

Hannah launches herself on the couch next to him and is ready to start talking but he stops her, placing his finger over his lips and indicating her to stay silent.

She looks at him with raised eyebrows but doesn't speak. She waits as patiently as a five year old can for him to turn and look at her.

The show he was watching ends and he turns to Hannah with a small smile on his lips and she grins widely at him.

"Uncle Greg!" she exclaims and throws her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"I think you are suffocating me kiddo." He says, placing his arm around her small body.

She pulls back and beams at him.

"What are we going to do now?" she asks expectantly and he pretends to think about it.

"I say you sit there quietly and I watch TV." He says after a while making her frown.

"Or, we could watch this DVD of your favorite movie, then eat and then play together." He adds with a little smirk when he notices her expression and she immediately lightens up when she hears his second suggestion.

"The DVD!" she says enthusiastically and he laughs lightly at her eagerness.

"Ok, I'll put this in and go tell Aunt Allison to make pop corn." He instructs and she nods vigorously.

"Aunt Allie!" she yells and runs to the kitchen.

House shakes his head in amusement and stands up in order to put the DVD in the player.

A minute later Hannah returns to the living room and sits down on the couch again.

"Aunt Allison will make the pop corn and she will come to watch the movie too!" she announces cheerfully.

House gives a nod and returns on his position on the couch. She scoots close to him and rests her little hand on his thigh.

He quirks an eyebrow and she smiles.

"Are we going to play hide and seek later and hide from Aunt Allie?" she asks in a whisper and he can't help the laugh that escapes him.

"We'll see." He replies with a wink.

An hour and a half later the movie has ended and House with Hannah are playing on his Play Station while Cameron is sitting on the couch, a book in her hands.

She glances at them from time to time and a smile finds its way to her lips. She also can't shake a certain feeling when she watches House interact with Hannah.

"Uncle Greg, I can't press two buttons together my fingers are too small!" Hannah protests and interrupts her train of thought.

"Hey, stop making excuses! Deal with it, you are going to lose again." He states, turning his head in order to look at her and Hannah pouts.

"I don't like this game anymore." She replies with a frown dropping the joystick on the floor and then she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Cameron smiles at the small girl's actions and rests the book on the coffee table.

She stands up and goes to sit down on the floor next to Hannah.

"How about we make a drawing together?" she suggests with a smile and Hannah beams at her.

"I'm going to make a drawing with Aunt Allie." She states looking at House who smirks.

"Fine, I'll just watch TV." He announces and he switches the Play Station off.

He moves to sit down on the couch while Hannah and Cameron bring some markers and paper and they sit around the coffee table.

He finds the show he is watching boring and his eyes travel to Cameron and Hannah who are drawing and laughing.

When Hannah was born, and for the first months of her life, he was afraid and he had that unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach constantly.

He thought that Cameron was going to ask sooner or later to have a baby of their own and that thought terrified him. He wasn't ready to be father and he didn't know if he would ever be…

But as time passed by his feelings changed slowly…

And now he knows that he wants to have children with her. He just doesn't know how to initiate that conversation.

He is sure that she wants children, he can see it every time that Hannah is around. He thinks that she is going to be a great mom that every kid would want. He still has doubts about what he is going to do with a baby but, hey, he managed to keep Hannah alive one night he was babysitting alone when she was no older than one month so it can't be that hard…

Plus he is going to have her around.

He notices that she is watching him and he shrugs at her. She gives him a small smile and she turns her attention to Hannah who is trying to draw a dog.

Hannah's bed time comes sooner than she would have liked and she whines all the way to the bedroom.

"I don't wanna go!" she complains as House leads her to the bed Cameron has set up for her.

"I don't want to go either but we have to." He states and Hannah frowns.

"Are you going to bed to?" she asks with a raised eyebrow and he nods.

"Can I come with?" she asks hopefully and he considers that idea for a while.

"Please, please, please!" she repeats pleadingly clasping her hands together under her chin.

He smirks at her actions and he changes direction and heads to his and Cameron's bedroom instead.

Hannah hops on the bed and House switches the TV on and then settles down on the bed as well.

"Keep quiet because Aunt Allison is going to understand that you are not in bed." He instructs and Hannah nods. Then she lies in the middle of the bed and she turns her attention to the TV.

Soon, though, she moves closer to him and he pats his left thigh with his hand. She smiles and she lays her head on his thigh. It doesn't take her too long to fall asleep but he just leaves her there, not wanting to wake her up.

Cameron enters the bedroom some minutes later and she quirks an eyebrow when she spots them lying on the bed.

"She didn't want to go to bed alone." He explains and she smiles at him.

She moves into the room and goes to lie on her side of the bed.

The moment Hannah senses her movements she scoots close to her and snuggles in her right side.

House looks at her with a smirk and she shakes her head.

"See? That's why Lisa says you are spoiling her." She says matter-of-factly and he snorts.

"**I **am spoiling her? She is sleeping in your arms." He points out and Cameron ignores him and arranges the blanket over Hannah's body.

She turns her attention to the television and he just watches her for some silent moments. He moves closer until he is resting his head on her pillow and Hannah is right between them.

She turns her head to the right and she finds him looking straight into her eyes, a look so soft that makes her to not want to look away.

He brings his hand up and he caresses her cheek tenderly.

"You want one of those, don't you?" he asks, looking intently into her eyes.

She sighs and she averts her gaze.

"Please Greg, not now…" she whispers, afraid to approach the subject, afraid that if she says yes he is going to run away as fast as he can.

He knows why she avoids to answer and he feels guilty about that.

He drapes his arms over Hannah so that he can rest his hand on her hip and he scoots even closer to her.

"I want an answer." He says and his soft tone makes her turn to look at him.

"I'm perfectly fine with how things are between us." She replies, trying to stop him from continuing this but he doesn't fall for that.

"But you do want this. You do want a baby with me no matter how hard you try to convince yourself that you are perfectly fine." He says and she closes her eyes.

"Yes…" she says in a whisper.

She doesn't get a reply to that and it scares her. She opens her eyes and she finds him watching back at her with a smile.

She looks at him questioningly and he laughs lightly at her shocked expression. He caresses her cheek with his thumb again and he leans in to place a kiss on her lips.

"Good. 'Cause I want one too…" he states seriously and she seems unconvinced at first but his smile tells her that he is not joking about this.

She breaks into a wide grin and she kisses him again.

"You are not joking, right?" she asks looking deeply into his eyes.

He shakes his head negatively and she smiles at him again. He claims her lips again and they kiss softly, tenderly.

A soft whimper makes them break apart and they smile at each other when they remember that Hannah is still between them.

"Let's keep this G rated for tonight." Cameron says with a smile and House smirks.

"Fine… but tomorrow night I'm going to change the rating." He says waggling his eyebrows and she tries to stifle her laugh, not wanting to wake Hannah up.

They stay looking at each other, small smiles on their lips as they think of what is about to come.

His eyes dart to Hannah's sleeping form and she looks at him with a smile, knowing full well what he is thinking about. He looks back at her and he smiles back.

And they both think the same thing. Hopefully in a few years Friday night in bed with a little one sleeping between them will be their life…


End file.
